


Damaged Bonds and Unbreakable Threads

by Shashabeeterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shashabeeterfly/pseuds/Shashabeeterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's childhood friend wishes to rekindle the bond they had growing up, but fears the friend she had is lost and replaced with a man whose only passion is to be powerful and dominant above all those he once loved. Redemption is probably impossible, but is it possible for the god of mischief to still care for his once dear friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Bonds and Unbreakable Threads

**Author's Note:**

> First off, to prevent any confusion (I know sometimes I have trouble figuring out how some things should be pronounced when reading different books and fanfics) I'm going to let all readers know that the main character's name is pronouced "Ee-doon." It's probably not that important, but from my own personal experience I know it can be distracting to try to figure out how a name is pronounced.
> 
> I'm not sure where I will be going with this story, but I hope everyone who reads it can enjoy it and offer good criticism to help me along the way. I hope for there to be some romance in this story, but any romance will be slowly developed. I don't want to rush anything or for anything in this story to feel rushed. For now, I've rated this story for a teen audience, but seeing as how I'm not sure where I will take this, that could change. You were warned.
> 
> Oh, and I also don't know much about the prison he is being kept in. I'm just trying to go off of what I've seen so far in the Thor: The Dark World trailers. Hopefully, I've come close to accuracy. I guess we'll see in November!
> 
> Note: Typos may be present. Apologies in advance.

Idun was not a warrior and she was not a master of magic. She was a simple servant.

The royals had always been good to her treating her as if she was a member of the family, and she was happy to serve them. She loved each and every one of them, including the king and queen’s two sons.

In her spare time, when nothing was being asked of her, she would sit in and watch the two brothers train to be great warriors. Thor demonstrated his physical strength on a regular basis, while Loki demonstrated his intellect and magic. She was always impressed by both, but she was always fascinated by Loki’s unique qualities. Many people of Asgard were concerned with physical strength while his strength was his mind; his intelligence. Thor and his friends were always on the rough side and rambunctious, while Loki was always eloquent and well mannered. She loved both brothers, but Loki had always intrigued her more.

Sometimes when it was just the two of them, Loki would dazzle her with his magic. He seemed to take joy in impressing her with his skills whether he was simply moving things without touching them or altering the appearance of different objects. Idun figured it was probably because it wasn’t something he was given much praise for. Even when they were all children, it was clear to her that Thor was Odin’s favorite. She had always thought, however, that he would be okay. Although he was not his father’s favorite, it was clear he was his brother’s favorite. She sometimes envied the bond the two men shared, but she would soon experience the pain of watching the nature of their relationship change very quickly.

When she had heard the news that Thor going back to Midgard to bring back Loki, she was excited and relieved to know he was alive. Despite everything he had done, she still cared deeply for him. She knew it was probably naïve to think he would be happy to see her and things would go back to the way they were, but she just couldn’t help it. Her hopes were crushed, however, when she saw him. He didn’t look like the boy who playfully indulged her with his magic. He rather looked like a mad man with the look of defeat plaguing his mixed emerald blue eyes. Fighting her tears made her eyes burn as she heard of the wicked things he did during his time in Midgard. She didn’t want to believe that he had changed. She didn’t want to think of the possibility that her dear friend was long gone.

Idun was almost afraid to go near him, so when she had been given orders to bring him his supper she almost requested for another servant to do it. She was afraid it would be too much for her. Surely he would disregard the friendship she once had with him, and she would rather keep that memory of him locked up and untarnished within her mind. She knew, however, that not seeing him would drive her to sadness and uncertainty. With that in mind, she took a deep breath before retrieving his tray of food and heading toward the palace’s prison quarters.

\--Whatever happens,-- she thought, --this is a reunion I need to have. I need to know.—

Her heart thudded almost painfully in her chest as she walked past the many prisoners in their transparent cells. Some leered, some made disgusting hoots at her, and some just simply stared in curiosity. She did her best to ignore them all keeping her eyes forward. As a child, she had always imagined the prison quarters to be a frightening place full of frightening men, but now as a woman the only thing she was frightened of is the look of indifference Loki would surely give her when he saw her. For the few nights leading up to his return, she had foolishly imagined that perhaps he would open his arms allowing her to dive right into his embrace. That was usually the most enthusiastic thought she imagined. When she was feeling less optimistic, she thought he would at least give her a smile. She knew now that he was hungry for power. Her friendship with him was most likely the last thing on his mind, that is, if it was even in his mind anymore at all.

The sound of rattling could be heard as she finally reached his cell. She had been so lost in her thoughts and fears that she hadn’t even realized her hands were trembling and she was coming close to dropping the food and dishes on the tray. She did her best to still her hands before turning her attention from the food to the man standing in front of her behind the indestructible glass prison with his back turned. “To say that racket is a great annoyance would very much be an understatement,” he said with his back still facing her. She then realized her hands had remained in a tremor. His icy tone caused her blood to heat up with embarrassment under her skin. “I…I’m sorry, your majesty,” she managed to say in only a soft octave above a whisper. 

Hope crept into her heart as she noticed his posture change after she spoke. His back straightened only slightly as he turned to face her. Her heart gave another obnoxious thud as their faces met. She examined it for any hint of a smile, but the prince’s thin lips remained in a straight line. Not willing to give up just yet, Idun lifted her gaze to his light blue green eyes, but she saw no hint of enthusiasm in them either. Her heart that was lifted only slightly by a small amount of hope was now being sunken by a dark cloud of disappointment. He was looking at her with not a trace of familiarity. It was as though he was seeing her for the first time and not impressed with what he saw. She suddenly began to feel her stomach knot up, and it took all of her courage not to drop the tray and run away.

***

 

“I’m not surprised they sent you,” he said in a neutral tone.

Of course he hadn’t forgotten about her or the bond they once shared. Idun was one of the family’s most loyal servants.

He could see in her lovely hazel eyes that arched up slightly in the outer corners like those of a cat’s how disappointed she was that he didn’t immediately acknowledge the friendship the two of them once shared. He took a moment to examine her features. It hadn’t been long since he last saw her, yet there were slight yet noticeable changes to her appearance. Her round stout lips that once framed a beaming bright smile at the sight of him now were greeting him with what seemed like a pout, her olive skin seemed pale—from fear? Nerves—, and her long black wavy hair was pulled up and worn atop her head elegantly rather than loose around her shoulders to frame her heart shaped face.

After making his comment the look in her eyes changed from disappointment to confusion. Surely, she had hoped for a more heart warming reunion. His indifference must have hurt her. “Worry not,” he said, “I have not forgotten about our once cherished friendship.”  
She remained silent for a few moments and stood pathetically just staring at him before approaching the guard at the entrance of his cell. “I worry of nothing of the sort,” she lied as the guard turned to unlock the entrance, “I’m only here to bring you your supper for the evening.”  
“Ah, you wish to be dishonest with a man you know possesses expertise in lying?” he said slyly as she entered with the tray. She said nothing as she approached him and held the food in front of her. She was doing her best to keep a neutral composure now, just as he had been. He gave her a smirk; an action that seemed to surprise her as her eyes widened, before swiftly raising a hand as if to make a violent strike that could have been meant either for her or the tray she held. He touched neither, but the tray suddenly flew out of her hands and hurled towards the indestructible walls of the cell and crashed to the floor. The action made her jump and the lids flutter over her eyes. Her breathing had sped up. There had been a time in the past when she had given him the satisfaction of smiling and joyously giggling when he demonstrated his magical capabilities, but now she showed her true emotions. Fear. Every single Asgardian was the same. None of them held any true appreciation or wonder for what he could do. 

A few more moments of silence passed before she spoke again. “I didn’t want to believe them when they told me you had changed,” she said.  
He grinned. “I have not changed, darling Idun,” he said, “I am simply now aware of my superiority and skill.”  
“No,” she disagreed, “You never cared for superiority before. This new you lusts for power. The friend I had would have given anything to make his brother and me smile.”  
“That friend of yours was weak,” he said bitterly, “and he has since past.”  
Her lids fluttered a few times. Perhaps it was an attempt to hold in any tears that attempted to escape her eyes. “I regret to hear that,” she said as she turned towards the entrance of the cell.  
“Still,” he said as the now more alert guard held it open for her, “They were wise to send you over anyone else to bring me my supper.”  
She stopped abruptly in the doorway and turned. Before she could ask, he gave her the answer to her question. “Although your friend is no longer alive, this new wiser man that stands before you still would never dream of bringing harm to you.”  
Idun let out a sigh before replying. “I am walking out of this cell unharmed,” she said, “but you’ve still managed to hurt me.”  
She then glanced at the mess he had made on the floor. “This is the only tray of food you will receive tonight,” she said in a gentle voice, “Someone will come by shortly to retrieve it. I do not wish for you to have to eat from the floor, but I also do not wish for you to starve. The choice is yours.”

She said nothing else as she stepped through the doorway and walked away. She didn’t even stop to give him one last look. For the rest of the evening, the only other company he had was the same guard who now was giving him an even stronger look of alertness and distrust than before.


End file.
